My Brother , My Boyfriend
by youngsyunjae2min
Summary: dia adikku , tapi itu setahuku aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi dimasa depankan?/boysxboys/ boyslove / 2min
1. Chapter 1

Cast : 2min

rated : m for next chapter

hey hey aku author baru buat ffn jd mohon bimbingan dan kerja samanya gomawo *bow*

cue...

Dia adikku.. aku tau ini salah. Tapi apakah salah mencintai seseorang walaupun ini adalah cinta terlarang. Dia namja dan dia adikku. Tapi... bukankah semua orang bilang cinta itu suci dan itu adalah takdir?

Dia cantik. Kulitnya bersinar putih seperti susu. Bibirnya merah merona dan berisi tentunya ingin aku menempelkan bibirku di bibir sexynya. Dan dia memiliki mata teduh yang membuat siapapun ingin melihatnya terus menerus tepat dimatanya.

Apakah cinta ini benar benar salah? Aku tidak yakin karena ini takdir tuhan.

" huks... hyingiiee tolong minnie huks sakiiitttt " teriaknya dari halaman rumah

" oh my god! Taemiiinn " aku berlari turun dari kamarku di lantai dua setelah melihatnya jatuh dari ayunan yang sedang dimainkannya tadi.

" minnie gwenchana? " matanya mengalirkan air mata

" hyungiiee appooo... huks huks " taemin memeluk minho erat dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang minho

" gwenchana ada hyung... ayo masuk biar hyung obati, bisa jalan? " tanya minho. Taemin menggeleng. " kajja hyung gendong " minho dengan santainya menggendong taemin ala koala. Lalu mendudukkannya di sofa empuk ruang tamu mereka

" appoo hiks... appoo " taemin meniupkan lukanya dengan air mata yang masih mengalir. Minho datang membawa kotak p3k lalu mengambil alcohol untuk membersihkan lukanya dan sebuah antiseptik agar lukanya cepat mengering

" tahan ne? Mungkin sedikit sakit " taemin mengangguk

"HUWAAAA HYUNGIIEE APPOOOO HUKS APPOOO HUWAAA " setelah minho selesai mengobati lukanya. taemin memeluk leher minho dan membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher minho.

" sayang sudah ne nangisnya? Hyung belikan icecream otte? " minho menghapus air mata dipipi taemin dengan lembut. Taemin mengangguk antusias

" aku mau hyungie harus belikan aku yang banyak ne? " kata taemin sambil membuat lingkaran besar dengan tangannya sambil tersenyum ceria. Minho mengangguk

" kajja princess jangan nangis lagi okay? " taemin mengangguk

" minho hyungie saranghaeyoo jeongmal saranghaee " taemin memeluk leher minho dan menciumi pipi hyungnya dengan sayang

" nado saranghae uri gongju choi taemin "

" minnie sedang apa eoh? " minho masuk ke dalam kamar taemin yang pintunya terbuka. Saat minho menoleh dia kaget dengan keadaan wajah taemin yang penuh air mata

" aigoo.. kau kenapa sayang?" dengan sigap minho memeluk taemin dengan protektif

" h-hyungie.. huks.. t-tolong.. hiks.. a-aku tidak bisa i-ini " taemin menunjuk buku di depannya yang menunjukan angka angka matematika. Aigoo.. hanya karena ini kau menangis sayang? Batin minho.

" aigoo.. kajja hyung bantu mengerjakannya "

Ini salah satu hal yang membuat aku jatuh cinta padamu. Karena sifatmu yang manja dan cengeng yang membuatku selalu ingin menjagamu dari apapun.

" APPAAAA UMMAAA!" suara taemin menggelegar di pintu kedatangan bandara. Dia langsung berlari ke arah orang tuanya " appa ummaa bogoshippooo hiks.." kata taemin. " nado bogoshippo sayang, bagaimana harimu selama kami tinggal oeh? "

" baik ummaa hyungie menjaga minnie dengan sangaattt baik hihihi.. " mrs. Choi tersenyum melihat anak bungsunya yang terlihat sangat senang.

" kalau begitu karena minho menjaga adikmu dengan baik bagaimana kalau kita makan daging di luar otte? " tanya mr. Choi sambil merangkul pundak anaknya. Minho hanya tersenyum sedangkan taemin mengangguk antusias.

" minnie kajja kita berangkat sekolah "

" kajja hyungie aku sudah selesai sarapan " taemin mengambil tasnya yang dia letakan di sof aruang tamu.

" minho bawa mobilnya hati hati oke?minnie jangan jajan sembarangan ne? Kalau mau beli makanan dengan hyung oke? " taemin mengangguk. " aku pergi dulu umma. Sampai nanti ne? " seperti biasanya minho mengecup pipi ummanya begitu juga dengan taemin " paypay ummaa saranghae "

" nado baby" lalu minho menggandeng tangan taemin dan berjalan ke arah mobilnya di garasi rumah mereka.

" hyungieee nanti hyung temani aku makan siang ne? " tanya taemin menoleh ke arah minho yang berjalan disampingnya

" okay princess akan hyung temani. Sana kau masuk sudah sampai belajar yang rajin ne princess?" minho tersenyum dan mengacak rambut taemin perlahan saat minho akan beranjak tangannya di tahan oleh minho

" waeyo sayang?"

" hyung lupa eoh? Poppooo sama mana kata saranghae uri gongju choi taemin? Lupa ne? Hyung jahat sama minnie. Aku ngambek! Sudah sana kalau hyungie mau kekelas dasar kodok jelek huh! " merajuk eoh choi taemin?

" aigoo mian sayang hyungie lupa jangan marah ne? kajja hyung poppo sini sini" minho menggerakan wajah taemin agar melihat ke arahnya lalu mencium mulai dari kening kedua mata taemin , kedua pipinya kemudian hidung mancungnya dan setiap kecupannya di iringi dengan kata ' saranghae taemin' membuat sang namja cantik itu berblushing ria. " sudah ne? sana masuk dan belajar yang rajin" minho menepuk nepuk butt montok taemin selagi sang empunya berjalan ke arah pintu kelasnya " paypay hyungie saranghae " lalu sang namja cantik itu langsung pergi masuk ke kelasnya.

" aigo.. jantungku " minho memegangi dada kirinya yang berdebar kencang.

" YO MINHO! " teriak seorang namja tampan berwajah dino di belakangnya

" aigoo kim jonghyun mau apa kau? " tanyanya dengan matanya yang berubah menjadi dingin

" tidak ada apa apa kajja ke kelas " kata jonghyun sambil mencoba untuk merangkul bahu minho yang lebih tinggi darinya

" ya jonghyun-a jangan mencoba merangkulku lenganmu akan sakit kau tahu?"

" YA KODOK! " lengkingan itu terdengar sekaligus dengan perginya minho dari depan kim jonghyun.

" pagi minniee" sapa namja cantik bermata kucing

" annyeong hyuungg " balas taemin dengan wajah yang ceria tetapi rona merah tetap menghiasi pipinya.

" kenapa kau blushing eoh? Karena minho hyungiemu itu ne? "

BLUSH

Pipi taemin yang sudah memerah semakin memerah saja

" hyuunnnnggg " merajuk lagi eoh? Dengan menutup wajahnya yang memerah sempurna dengan tangan mungilnya

" sudah kuduga... tapi baby.. ingatlah dia hyungmu ne? " wajah taemin langsung berubah muram seketika

" hyungg huks.." taemin merentangkan tangannya yang langsung disambut oleh key lalu mengelus punggung namja cantik di dekapannya dia tau taemin mencintai hyungnya. Mencintai dalam arti seorang namja kepada namja lainnya bukan kepada kakaknya. Taemin melihat minho sebagai namja bukan kakaknya.

" tenanglah.. kalau ini takdirmu pasti kalian bisa bersatu percaya padaku eum?" taemin mengangguk patuh " kajja hapus semua air matamu dan belajar dengan rajin ne? " taemin tersenyum beruntungnya dia mempunyai teman seperti key yang bisa mengerti dirinya yang mencintai hyungnya sendiri.

Bel istirahat makan siang berbunyi. Taemin berpamitan pada key sebelum dia pergi ke kelas hyungnya. Taemin berjalan dengan senyum yang mengembang dan membalas sapaan siapun yang menyapanya. Setelah sampai di kelas minho taemin, dia bertemu dengan jonghyun

" jjong hyung " sapa taemin sambil tersenyum

" oy taeminnie waeyo? "

" hyung ada minho hyung tidak? " tanya taemin.

" ada didalam dia sedang mengajari yuri masuklah " taemin langsung kesal mendengar nama yeoja itu dia masuk ke dalam kelas hyungnya dan dadanya berdenyut sakit saat dia melihat posisi yuri dan minho yang sangat dekat seperti terlihat minho akan mencium yuri

" h-hyungie.. " mendengar bisikan itu minho langsung melepas tangannya yang tadi ada di dekat mata yuri " t-taemin? " dengan cepat taemin membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari sekencang mungkin ke manapun asalkan dia bisa merasakan dan menangis sendirian. Melihat taemin yang berlari minho langsung bangkit dari duduknya, tapi dengan sigap yuri langsung menahan kepergiannya

" minho kau mau kemana?!" tanya yuri yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari minho dan minho menghentakkan tangannya dengan kasar

" KAU! Jangan pernah kau menunjukkan diri depan aku lagi karena kau sudah membuatnya menangis karena kelakuanmu! Seharusnya aku sadar dari awal.. cih.. " kata kata minho memang datar namun menyakitkan karena diucapkan dengan nada super dingin dan tatapannya yang mengintimidasi seseorang. Setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya minho langsung pergi ke arah larinya taemin

" taemin eoddiga? " tanya minho pada dirinya sendiri. Dia berhenti untuk berfikir. Tempat taemin menangis kalau tidak dirinya , key , umma , appa , dan rooftop! Ya rooftop! Segera minho berlari sekuat tenaganya menaiki ratusan anak tangga untuk mencapai lantai 5 sekolahnya dan setelah sampai di rooftop dengan mengatur nafasnya dia melihat seorang namja cantik yang sedang duduk di atas kursi dan menumpukan wajahnya pada lututnya.

" m-minnie? " panggil minho ragu

" mau apa kau kesini hah?" tanya taemin mengangkat wajahnya menatap minho. NYUT. Dada minho mendadak sakit melihat namja cantiknya menangis karenanya.

" minnie? Kenapa menangis eoh? " tanya minho mendekat ke arah taemin dan tangannya terulur untuk menghapus air mata di pipi mulus adiknya sebelum tangannya di tangkis oleh namja cantik itu

" mau apa kau hah? Sana pergi aku mau sendiri "

" mianhae taeminnie"

" dont call me taeminnie. " jawab namja cantik itu dingin

" okay. Mianhae taemin-a mian " kata minho berlutut di depan namja cantik yang sedang duduk itu tangannya terulur mengambil tangan halus adiknya yang diam tak menolak namun air matanya tetap mengalir dengan deras

" k-kenapa hyungie huks.. kenapa? Kenapa hyung mau mencium yuri noona setelah hyung menciumku tadi pagi hah? KENAPAAA?" namja cantik itu menangis dan memukul mukul dada minho dengan tenaganya yang seadanya.

" mian sayang mian... jangan menangis ne? tetapi tadi aku tidak mau mencium yuri tidak sama sekali! Karena aku hanya akan menciummu seumur hidupku!" tegas minho mengeluls pipi taemin yang masih mengalir airmatanya.

"m-maksudmu? " tanya taemin memegang tangan minho yang berada dipipinya

" SARANGHAE CHOI TAEMIN! Aku mencintaimu mencintaimu sebagai seorang namja bukan sebagai seorang kakak yang mencintai adiknya! Bukan sama sekali! Aku mencintaimu dan ingin memilikimu seumur hidupmu! Sangat ingin sampai sampai aku ingin gila! Saranghae sayang saranghae nae baby " minho mengelus pipi taemin lembut yang kembali terlewati oleh airmata yang keluar dari mata indahnya.

" h-hyung... nado hyung nado saranghae huks.. hyuuunggiieee saranghae saranghae " taemin memeluk minho dengan erat dan membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher minho dan menangis bahagia karena dia merasakan perasaannya yang terbalas. Namun senyum dan tangis langsung hilang seketika dari wajahnya ketika dia ingat kata kata key ' tapi kalian bersaudara'

" h-hyung.. "

" yes baby?" minho melihat wajah taemin yang sembab karena air mata.

" t-tapi hyung kita saudara.. " katanya lemah

" i know.. tapi kita saling mencintai bukan? Pasti ada jalan baby pasti.. saranghae "

" nado hyungie.. "

Sesampainhya pasangan baru itu dirumah mereka taemin mencari keberadaan ummanya

" umma?" panggilnya dia langsung melepaskan genggaman tangannya dengan minho dan mencari keberadaan ummanya sebelum bibi han memberi tahu bahwa umma dan appanya akan pergi dan tinggal di jepang.

" ini tuan ada suratnya "

**_To : uri babies_**

**_Minho-ya taeminnie, umma dan appa harus pergi dulu ne? ke jepang. Karena ada masalah dengan perusahaan kita disana tak apa ne? _**

**_Oh iya minho bisakah kau mengurus sementara perusahaan kita di seoul? Umma tidak tau kan=pan kami akan kembali. Tetapi kita akan kembali saat waktunya tiba. Im gonna miss you baby.._**

**_Tunggu appa dan umma ne? hati hati selama kami pergi okay? I love you my babies..._**

**_From : _**

**_Ur mom and dad _**

" hyungie.. hiks... kenapa umma pergi tidak bilang bilaangg padahal kan umma dan appa baru pulang ?" taemin menitihkan air matanya

" gwenchana baby mungkin tuhan ingin melihat kita berdua menghabiskan waktu bersama lebih lama eoh? "

" hyuuunggg nappeuunnn! "

" ya! Mianhae " minho mengecup puncak kepala taemin dan membenamkan wajah kekasih sekaligus dongsaengnya ke dada bidangnya

" kajja au ganti baju lalu makan malam dan tidur okay? " taemin mengangguk dan berjalan ke arah kamarnya yang berada di depan kamar minho. Setelah mandi memakai celana pendek kaus perwarna hitam yang kebesaran dan sandal rumah mushroom miliknya dia keluar dari kamarnya lalu melihat bibi han yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam untuk minho dan dirinya. Sedikit sedikit taemin membantu pekerjaan bibi han hingga selesai dan menunggu minho datang ke meja makan. Setelah mereka makan malam bibi han izin pulang kerumahnya karena anaknya yang tiba tiba sakit panas. Yang di ijizinkan oleh minho setelah bibi han pergi minho mernoleh ke arah taemin yang sedang meminum susu banana favoritenya

" baby.. sudah malam kajja tidur " taemin mengangguk lalu membuang bungkusan susunya yang sudah kosong dia berjalan ke arah pintu kamarnya lalu membalikkan badannya ke arah minho

" good night baby " minho mulai mengkupkan tangannya pada wajah taemin dan menciuminya satu satu mulai dari kening turun ke mata indah taemin hidungnya kemudian pipi taemin dan terakhir bibir pulm taemin yang sudah lama ingin dia rasakan, taemin yang kaget akan perlakuan minho hanya diam dan merasakannya lama lama dia memejamkan matanya dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher minho setelah namjanya itu mulai menekan nekan bibir pulmnya.

Setelah sekian menit tanpa lumatan minho melepaskan bibir manis taemin. " good night baby.. tidurlah sudah malam, saranghae " minho mengelus pipi taemin dan membukakan pintu kamar princessnya dan menyuruh namja cantik itu masuk ke kamarnya. Taemin langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan berlari ke arah tempat tidurnya yang bernuansa jamur.

Setelah memposisikan dirinya dengan nyaman taemin mulai memejamkan matanya dan masuk ke alam mimpinya.

01.00AM KST

DDUARRRR

Mendengar suara petir yang menggelegar itu taemin bangun dari tidurnya dan langsung melihat keadaan kamarnya yang gelap gulita lampu nakas yang biasanya menemaninya tidur mati dan keadaannya benar benar gelap taemin memojokkan dirinya di sudut tempat tidurnya. Taemin langsung menangis memanggil nama minho

" HYUUUNGGG MINHO HYUNNNGGG T-TOLOONGG HYUUNGG "

BRAK!

Pintu kamar taemin terbuka lalu minho berlari ke arah taemin yang meringkuk ketakutan di pojok tempat tidurnya

" aigoo.. kau kenapa sayang? " minho memeluk taemin dengan erat dan mengelus punggung mungilnya membiarkan taemin merasakan kehangatan dari pelukannya. " shhh.. uljima sayang shh.. "

" t-takut hyung.. hiks... takuutt... " taemin membenamkan wajahnay di dada bidang hyung sekaligus kekasihnya itu mencari kenyamanan dan perlindungan dari namja yang dicintainya itu.

" arraseo.. uljima ne? hyunng temani tidur okay? Sampai minnnie tertidur otte? " taemin menggeleng " hyung tidur d-di sini saja.. aku t-tidak mau d-ditinggal ne? " minho mengangguk lalu menidurkan tubuh taemin dan menarik selimut menutupi tubuh mereka berdua lalu memeluk taemin dengan erat. Namun bukannya tertidur mereka berdua malah saling bertatapan minho mengelus lembut pipi taemin dan mulai menghapus jejak jarak diantara bibir mereka hingga...

TBC

ya segitu dulu hehe visit blog aku juga ya leehyehee . wordpress . com

gomawooo * depp bow *

mind to r&r? thankyooouu


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Cast : choi minho n choi taemin(2min) and other cast

Rating : T-M

genre : saya tidak mengerti yang saya tau ini mengandung unsur dewasa di chapter ini hehehe

WARNING : BOYXBOY , BOYS LOVE , NC , INCEST , SMUT. DONT LIKE DONT READ

ENJOY...

previous story

_" arraseo.. uljima ne? hyunng temani tidur okay? Sampai minnnie tertidur otte? " taemin menggeleng " hyung tidur d-di sini saja.. aku t-tidak mau d-ditinggal ne? " minho mengangguk lalu menidurkan tubuh taemin dan menarik selimut menutupi tubuh mereka berdua lalu memeluk taemin dengan erat. Namun bukannya tertidur mereka berdua malah saling bertatapan minho mengelus lembut pipi taemin dan mulai menghapus jejak jarak diantara bibir mereka hingga... _

_### _

Hingga bibir keduanya bertemu minho menyesap lembut bibir taemin yang menempel erat di bibirnya taemin memejamkan matanya merasakan bibir minho yang menyesap bibrinya perlahan dengan polosnya taemin mulai membuka mulutnya saat dia merasakan lidah minho yang menusuk nusuk bibirnya

" ahhnn.. hyumhh.. " desahan taemin keluar saat merasakan lidah minho mulai mengabsen seluruh isi mulutnya dia mengalungkan tangan kurusnya di leher jenjang minho yang entah kapan sudah berada di atasnya dan tangannya yang telah masuk ke dalam kaus taemin mengelus pinggang ramping namja cantik itu.

" ahh...mmhh.. " taemin menekan tengkuk minho saat merasakan minho mau menurunkan ciumannya seolah olah dirinya tidak ingin kehilangan bibir penuh kekasihnya itu.

Minho mulai menurunkan ciumannya ke leher jenjang taemin dia mencium menggigit dan menjilat leher taemin dengan liar sehingga meninggalkan banyak bercak bercak merah akibat kelakuannya. Dia melepaskan ciumannya pada leher taemin melihat pemandangan indah di depannya . taemin yang pasrah berada di bawahnya dengan nafas yang tidak teratur rambut yang berantakan dan peluh yang berada di wajahnya membuat kesan wild and sexy untuk namja cantiknya itu.

" h-hyung.. kenapa.. ahh.. ammhh " desahan taemin keluar saat tangan minho yang berada dibalik kausnya menegelus nipple pinknya lembut dan minho mulai mencium leher taemin lagi meninggalkan kissmark kissmark tambahan untuk kekasih hatinya itu.

Minho menarik kaus yang taemin kenakan dan melihat tubuh bagian atas namja cantiknya itu dengan seksama dada yang lumayan berisi untuk seorang namja dan dihiasi dengan nipple pink yang sudah mencuat karena rangsangannya tadi lalu perut rata yang dihiasi dengan belly button yang terawat perfect! Tanpa membuang waktu minho langsung mengincar nipple pink yang sedari tadi seakan akan memanggilnya agar cepat menghisapnya

" ahh.. ah.. minho.. ugh.. minhooo.. arrghhh.. hoo.. ug.. morehh.. "

Desahan taemin yang begitu eksotis membuat bagian bawah minho yang sudah mengeras semakin mengeras dan mengacung tinggi di dalam celananya. Minho semakin semangat mengulum nipple pink taemin dan tangannya mencoba untuk melepaskan celana dan celana dalam milik taemin sambil tangannya yang satu lagi memainkan nipple taemin yang tidak terjamah oleh bibir sexynya.

" ughh.. minhoo.. ugh.. moreh.. ugh..."

Setelah minho selesai melepaskan dengan sempurna celana taemin ciumannya turun ke arah perut taemin memainkan sebentar lidahnya di belly button taemin dan turun ke arah junior taemin yang tentu ukurannya jauh lebih kecil dari miliknya dan tentunya mengacung tinggi seperti miliknya. Minho menggenggam junir taemin

" AKKHH... Minhooo... ugh.. fasterrhh.. ugh.. " minho memulai kocokannya pada junior taemin yang sedikit berkedut setelah itu dia memasukkan junior mungil itu ke dalam mulutnya dan mengulumnya dengan nikmat seperti itu adalah makanan paling nikmat di seluruh penjuru dunia.

" akhh..hoo.. ugh.. pleasehh.. hhh.. akh.. akh... uhhmm.. im..i-im.. ugh.. AKKHHH " taemin mengelularkan cairan cintanya di dalam mulut minho setalah minho menelannya setengah dia kembali berhadapan dengan wajah taemin dan membagi hasil kerjanya dengan taemin yang membuat sang namaja cantik itu menyambutnya antusias. Mereka saling mengulum dan menggigit bibir lawannya

" uhmm.. mashita baby.. " minho mengelus pipi taemin yang memerah. Taemin tersenyum terus sedikit menarik baju minho perlahan " b-bajumu.." katanya malu malu

" eoh? Lepaslah aku milikmu kan?" Taemin mengangguk dengan cepat minho membalikkan tubuhnyaberada di bawah taemin dengan posisi taemin duduk di atas perutnya taemin menaikkanbaju minho dan wajahnya memerah seketika melihat tubuh kekasihnya yang super hot itu dengan abs yang terbentuk sempurna dan kulit yang sedikit kecoklatan.

" tunggu apalagi? Lakukanlah sesuatu aku menungugu.. " kata minho. Taeminmenurunkan wajahnya ke arah bibir minho dan meraup bibir kekasihnya itu dengan lapar dia mulai agresif dengan ciuman mereka namun tetap battle tounge yang diadakan keduanya di menangkan oleh minho. Taemin mulai menurunkan ciumannya ke arah bawah dia hanya mengecup leher dada minho dan perut sexy kekasihnya lalu dia menarik turun celana minho ke bawah taemin membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga yang dilihatnya sekarang adalah bagian bawah tubuh minho saat taemin mencondongkan tubuhnya minho membelalakan matanya saat melihat rectum taemin yang terpampang di depan matanya dengan sigap minho menarik posisi taemin sehingga rectum kekasihnya itu berada di depan wajahnya dengan perlahan minho menjilat dan membasahi rectum taemin dengan salivanya.

" ughh.. h-hyuung.. minho.. ugh.. hooo... ugh..ugh.. "

Minho semakin semangat dengan kegiatannya namun tiba tiba dia menghentikannya dia mendudukkan tubuh taemin lalu menukar posisinya menjadi taemin yang dibawahnya

" maaf baby aku sudah tidak kuat.. " minho memposisikan tubuhnya di tengah kaki taemin yang sedang mengangkang lebar

" i promise ill be gentle honey.. are you trusted me? " taemin mengangguk. Minho tersenyum lalu mengecup kening taemin. Dia menyodorkan 3 buah jadinya " kulum baby " taemin mengulum jari minho dengan ganas setelah dirasakan cukup minho menarik jarinya lalu dia mengarahkan jarinya di depan rectum taemin tangannya yang lain menarik tubuh taemin agar mendekat ke arah tubuhnya lalu tangan taemin mengalung di lehernya. " gigit bahuku atau jambak rambutku jika sakit ne? " taemin mengangguk dan menarik nafasnya seiring bisikan minho yang menyuruhnya untuk relax satu jari minho masuk dengan tenang yang kedua nafas taemin mulai tak tenang tetapi masih bisa teratasi. Lalu minho mulai melebarkan rectum taemin dengan membuat gerakan seperti sedang menggunting sesuatu yang membuat rectum taemin melonggar sedikit

" uugghh... hoo...minhhmmm.. " taemin mendesah. Minho memercepat lalu memperlambat gerakan tangannya. " ugh... fasttherr hooommhh... pleashhhh... ah.. thereehh.. ugh fasthh... ummhh " desahan taemin membuat member minho semakin mengeras. Minho telah menemukan sweetspot taemin dengan jarinya terus ditubruk sweetspot taemin dengan jemarinya hingga..

" ughh... a-akuu... mmhh... ARRGGHH... " taemin organsme untuk ke 2 kalinya. Minho menarik keluar jari jari panjangnya. Dia mengganjal pinggang taemin dengan bantal yang tidak terpakai.

" are you ready hun? " tanya minho melebarkan kaki taemin dan dilingkarinya di sekitar pinggangnya sendiri.

" eum.. im yours min " taemin tersenyum lalu menarik leher minho agar mendekat ke arahnya. Minho melumat bibir taemin dengan penuh nafsu seakan akan jika tidak dinikmati bibir sexy itu akan hilang. Setelah posisi adik kecilnya telah di depan rectum taemin dia melepas ciumannya melihat dalam mata taemin sambil tersenyum tangannya mengelus peluh yang keluar di kening namja cantik itu menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi kening indah itu.

" taemin i love you.. are you trust me? " taemin mengangguk " love you too hyungie.. and i trust you " taemin tersenyum lalu menarik kembali bibir minho agar dia dapat mengecupnya

" gigit atau cakar aku jika ini sangat sakit ne? tahan baby im in... " minho mulai mendorong perlahan juniornya memasuki rectum taemin taemin menjerit tertahan saat ada benda keras yang memasuki tubuhnya.

" ughh... appoooo hiks.. " minho yang melihat namja cantiknya menangis menghentikan sedikit gerakannya saat sudah seperempat masuk

" wae? Mau dihentikan? " minho mengelus pipi taemin yang basah karena air mata. Taemin menggeleng

" anniyoo aku ingin menjadi milik hyungie seorang " taemin memeluk leher minho erat.

" arraseo akan aku pelankan ne? tahan okay? " minho mulai memegang junior taemin dan mengocoknya teratur selagi dia memasukkan juniornya ke rectum taemin bibirnya bekerja mengalihkan perhatian taemin dengan melumat bibir bengkak taemin yang merah merona.

" uughh.. fasshhterrhh... mhh... hyuungghh... ughh... ARRRGGHH!" teriak namja cantik itu saat organsmenya yang ketiga dan junior minho mampu masuk semuanya.

" hhh.. hh.. hh... boleh aku bergerak baby? " tanya minho disambut anggukkan oleh taemin.

" im move baby.. " minho mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan ritme pelan. Minho memejamkan matanya saat merasakan hole sempit taemin mencengkram juniornya.

" uughh... fasther hyuungghh... pleasshhh... hmmmhh... ughhh..." taemin mengerang kencang saat minho menaikkan ritme keluar masuknya. Minho mulai mengocok junior taemin yang mulai menegang keras lagi semakin keras desahan taemin minho semakin semangat mengocok hole taemin yang sempit itu saat dirasakannya dia sudah ingin mendekati puncaknya

" baby.. im closeehh... "

" meh toohh hyungghh.. "

" toghether baby? "

" eummhhh... yesshhh... oohhhh... hyuuungg... M-MINHOOO! "

" ARRGGHH TAEMINNHHH! "

Mereka mengeluarkan cairan cinta mereka bersamaan minho menjatuhkan kepalanya ke leher taemin mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit sesak.

" love you choi taemin "

" me too choi minho "

Minho berguling ke samping taemin memeluk namja cantik itu posesif lalu menarik selimut untuk menyembunyikan tubuh telanjang mereka.

####

Kicauan burung membangunkan seorang namja tampan dari tidurnya mata elangnya melihat kesekitar khas mata seorang yang baru bangun tidur saat mau menggerakkan tangan kirinya dirasakan beban yang menimpa lengannya saat dia menoleh ke arah kiri dia melihat seorang namja cantik. Namja cantik yang telah menjadi miliknya sekarang.

" morning sayang.. " minho membisikkan kalimat itu selagi mengecup pipi chubby taemin yang putih namun bersemu merah cantik seperti mata dan hatinya.

" ughh.. hyungie? " mata indah itu membuka dengan anggun tangan mungilnya menghadang cahaya matahari yang menerpa mata hazelnya yang indah.

Saat dia ingin bangun merasakan bokongnya yang sangat sakit

"aghh.. "

" ya sayang jangan bangun dulu istirahatlah aku akan mengambilkan kau minum " kata minho kembali menidurkan taemin ke tempatnya. Wajah taemin memerah sempurna mengingat kejadian semalam yang dilaluinya dengan hyungnya.

" ugh! Hyungiiee jangan buat minnie maluuu " taemin menutup wajahnya yang memerah. Minho yang melihatnya menjadi gemas dia memposisikan tubuhnya di atas tubuh taemin " memangnya apa yang sudah aku lakukan eoh? " tanyanya tanpa dosa

" hyungggiiiieee... " rengek taemin. Minho hanya tertawa karena keimutan namjanya itu.

" arraseo. Oh ya, hyung lupa harusnya ada satu morning kiss dari namja paling cantik dan paling indah buat hyung kan? " minho menyeringai lalu mendekati wajah taemin saat minho mendekati wajah taemin..

" ASTAGA! MINHO! TAEMIN! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?! "

###

TBC

thankyou buat yang sudah menreview kemariinn hehehehe maaf karena gahafal siapa saja yang meriview saya jd ga bisa bales huhuhu sekali lagi makasih. untuk chapter depan doakan semoga tidak lama lama hehehe

RnR?


End file.
